


Another Half-Blood's Dilemma

by temptresslove



Series: Emotionally Inept Dorks [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A THOUSAND WORDS OF FLUFF, Best read in order, Fluff, Like, M/M, No Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Harry Potter was a tease.And Tom refused to be one of his play things.





	Another Half-Blood's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of series. It won't make sense alone.

Harry Potter was a tease.

It became clear to Tom the moment the Potter heir kissed him playfully when they placed first again in the third task. Tom had been surprised, and really, he did not _not_  lean in the moment the younger Slytherin did, but it seemed so natural when Harry leaned into him, and Tom’s body responded before his mind registered what he was doing. It was stupid, but Harry laughed happily while waving yet another gold medal in the air, not a care in the world to what just happened between them.

And Tom should have seen it coming because the past weeks have been filled with Harry teasing him whenever he could.

They came to Durmstrang not talking to each other. They didn’t look at each other and even when the Durmstrang headmaster said they had to share a dorm, they didn’t bat an eyelash and arranged their things quietly.

Tom would be lying if he said he didn’t come prepared with a string of insults to hurl at the Potter heir when they started fighting when they usually did. But Tom should have known better, because nothing excited the younger Slytherin more than a challenge, a chance to prove himself. And for the first time, it wasn’t directed at him but to other students who were regarded as the best of other wizarding schools.

Tom watched as Harry’s eyes glimmered with mischief as the first challenge was announced. Of course it was a broom race. And Harry looked at him with determination in his eyes. “I’ve never seen you on a broom before, I would gladly help—“

Tom could only scoff in disbelief. “Just because you haven’t seen me play Quidditch doesn’t mean I can’t keep up with y–“

“Good,” Harry said in satisfaction, looking at Durmstrang’s Quidditch pitch in concentration. “You’re the only one who can always keep up with me.”

And Tom didn’t know what to say to that. So he only nodded, because it was true. Because no matter how much they fought in Hogwarts, Tom also knew that only Harry could keep up with him.

They finished the race in first place and Harry practically _bounced_  towards him in excitement. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re  _this_  good? We’d be unbeatable in Quidditch if you joined–“

“Sports aren’t my thing,” Tom said plainly, and to his surprise, the Potter heir only laughed.

“It’s better like this, I guess,” Harry’s eyes glittered teasingly. “I can still keep on saying I’m better than you at at least one thing.”

And for the second time that day, Tom didn’t know what to say.

Harry  _chattered_  to him for the whole day and Tom realized just how witty the boy was, and why he had almost everyone wrapped around his little finger. Tom was reminded that Harry Potter was charismatic, and playful, and it was exactly why he hated the boy. His easy warmth and the way he just made people like him was staggering and effortless. Because Tom had to carefully cultivate a certain persona to lure people into him. But Harry? Harry was a natural.

The second challenge was dueling. The first pair to defeat as many challengers as they could would win. And Harry scoffed before turning to Tom. “You think they can do better than us?”

Tom looked at  _they_. The Durmstrang students were male and female, dark and imposing, obviously well-educated on dark spells, looking at both of them intensely. The Beauxbaton students were pretty, and there was a certain look in their eye that reminded Tom of Harry but they didn’t hold the same determination.

“Don’t worry,” Tom deadpanned. “I’ll protect you if it gets too hard for you.” Tom didn’t know why he said it. But one look at the Potter heir’s eyes widening was enough satisfaction for him.

Without another word, Tom ran towards the forest, looking back at Harry with a smirk on his lips. “ _Do_  keep up, Harry.”

The words snapped Harry out of his surprise and he smirked at Tom in return. “If you fuck this up, you won’t hear the end of it.”

And Harry disappeared to hunt down their opponents.

In the end, Harry only managed to duel one of their opponents because Tom liked to show off, and he did get a bit of a headstart. Tom only looked at Harry smugly before finishing his third opponent with one spell, and Harry only rolled his eyes.

Harry came to Tom one day huffing in disbelief. “Did you see that?”

Tom did see it, he’d been staring at the whole ordeal, feeling something tighten in his chest. “See what?”

“The nerve!” Harry almost screamed. “Drum? Brum? Krum? What’s his name asked if he could write letters to me! After almost destroying my ass–“ Tom spluttered his drink, Harry said it so casually that Tom could only wonder what he meant ”–in the duel, now he says he want to get to know me better? As if!”

Tom could  _breathe_. “You don’t like him?” he asked casually, not looking at the Potter heir, pretending to eat his lunch. “He is quite talented, and good-looking, too, and he could destroy your ass–“

“Tom!” Harry screamed, placing his hand on Tom’s mouth to keep him from speaking. “Don’t be so crude!”

“What?” Tom asked blankly as he removed Harry’s hand on him. “You were the one who put it that way.”

Harry squirmed, a faint blush appearing in his cheeks. “It’s different when  _you_  say it.” he said not meeting Tom’s eyes.

_Cute._

It was only later that Tom realized he had not let go of the Potter heir’s hand, and Harry did not say anything about it either.

Since that day Harry took the habit of touching Tom nonchalantly. Tom tried not to think about the way Harry would entwine his fingers with his when they were walking or the way his hand would lightly rest on Tom’s thigh when they were sitting together.

Tom also didn’t think about the way Harry would ask him what he was eating before taking the same food from Ton’s plate, whining it was too hard to reach some of the food from the dining table the way they were arranged. So Tom started filling his plate up with food he deemed delicious enough for the Potter heir to try every time they ate.

The third task needed teamwork. They had to obtain certain things inside a maze without talking to each other. Tom wondered how easy it was for him to read the boy’s body language, and how easily Harry reacted to his own spells, knowing what spell he was going to throw with just one hand movement.

They won again, easily, and Harry could barely contain his amazement. “You– _amazing!_ How did you even know what spell I was going to cast?”

If Tom were a lesser man, he would have blushed.

“It’s incredibly easy to predict spells through hand movement,” Tom shrugged. “You did the same with me.”

Harry nodded eagerly. “I was just guessing really, your mind always works with a strategy, so I analyzed the pattern your we’re going for, luckily I was right.”

This was another reason Tom hated Harry. He was always so incredibly brilliant. When did he even have time to analyze Tom’s wandwork when they launched directly into the task?

The Durmstrang teachers handed them their medals and Harry squealed in excitement, turning to Tom and leaning in… and…  _and_ … the kiss was over just like that.

Tom tried not to think about it. He really did.

But that night when they settled into their dorms, Harry arranging their medals in the bedside table and yawning so loudly before saying “good night”, Tom had leaned in again and kissed the Potter heir softly, unable to stop himself.

Harry looked stunned and for a moment Tom regretted his lack of control. But Harry had looked up at him shyly, before kissing Tom again, eyes wide and glassy.

And then Harry said good night again in a dazed sort of way.

And Tom didn’t regret kissing the Potter heir again.

He couldn’t sleep. Because all he could think about now was how soft Harry’s lips felt against his, and how it was the first time Tom had seen the younger Slytherin so shy. All because of Tom.

Then he suddenly remembered that Harry always had a string of boys at his side. It was no secret that the boy changed… paramours almost every week. And Tom wondered if this was how he acted towards those assholes too. Did he hold their hand and put his hand on their thighs too? Did Harry kiss them with that same bashful look in his eye?

It made Tom angry.

And it just made him angrier, when a week later, the Potter heir slammed a chocolate on the table during dinner. “An admirer gave it to me,” while rolling his eyes.

“Which one?” Tom asked, keeping his voice controlled.

“Some seventh year Durmstrang boy, I don’t exactly recall his name.” Harry said nonchalantly, inspecting the box of chocolates.

“Krum?”

“No… I don’t know,” said distractedly, opening the box. “Let’s just eat it. Here,” he gave Tom a piece. “Take one.”

“Harry, I don’t want to eat something given to you by—“

“You can’t waste it, Tom! It’s perfectly good chocolate!” Harry said suspiciously happily, popping one into his mouth. He made a show of moaning and saying how delicious it was.

Then Tom panicked. “Harry, spit it out. We don’t know if he put a spell on this—“

“It’s melting!” Harry screamed. Then suddenly the Potter heir grabbed his hand and began sucking on his fingers.

_Fuck._

Arousal shot right through his groin. He watched, as if in a trance, as Harry sucked greedily, licking his fingers clean. What that pretty mouth and hardworking tongue would feel on him, Tom wanted to know.

Then before he knew it he was angry. The Potter heir was playing with him. This was how he treated all his conquests. How many hormonal teenage boys had Harry seduced? Did he go on sucking fingers the way he was doing now? Or did he suck other things as well?

When Harry let go of Tom’s fingers with a loud  _plop_ , Tom immediately went back to eating his food. No way was Harry going to treat him like  _normal_  boy. He was Tom Riddle. If anyone was doing the playing, it was him.

“Harry,” he said as they turned in for the night.

He slowly lifted the boy’s face up, looking straight into his eyes… waiting until Harry’s eyes widened with curiosity and innocence. He pressed the most chaste kiss in the smaller boy’s lips, lingering only for a while.

Now  _that’s_  how you tease someone… deliberately,  _slowly_.

And Tom would’ve called it a victory too if Harry hadn’t sighed sounding so contented with the attention Tom gave him, and looking as though he wanted more.

Because when Harry looked like that, Tom wasn’t sure who he was really teasing—Harry or himself. And it didn’t help that Tom liked kissing the Potter heir too. Liked it a little too much, if he was being honest.

Tom didn’t get a wink of sleep that night. How could they turn from screaming at each other ruthlessly to kissing each other softly?

In the end, Tom came to only one conclusion.

Harry Potter was a tease.

And Tom refused to be one of his play things.

Which was why, when they got back to Hogwarts and Harry had adorably screamed at him—at the library of all places—to sit together at the great hall, Tom had pretended to not agree with him. He said Hogwarts would be gossiping about them, and they didn’t need that. And Harry  _pouted_ , and Tom tried to stop the stupid way his nonexistent heart was beating because no one should be allowed to make him feel this way.

In the end, he agreed. Because Potter spending time with meant he couldn’t spend time with anyone else. No new paramours. No new teenage boys.

Just Tom.

And if Harry chose to tease him,  _good_. As long as Tom was the only one he was teasing, then that was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally Tom's POV. I'm not sure if I'm happy with this. But what I really wanted my readers to understand was Tom didn't indulge much in Harry because he kinda felt like Harry was just his being flirty self--aww, poor Tom. And he would NOT give the Potter heir the satisfaction of getting into his head, thank you very much. Haha! 
> 
> AAND ALSO I always characterize Harry (at least in this story) in my head as a social butterfly who is really really competitive and would know when an enemy should become and ally. And Tom kinda hints at this right away and follows because he IS competitive too.
> 
> Lastly, I always see Harry as impatient. Like let's just start holding hands and kissing, please. I don't have time to wait. So. Yeah. Haha!


End file.
